


So Full of Love

by BlackIris



Series: Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest - Flash Fiction Collection [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Reunited Kiss, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Steve's emotion support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt: Three Things: Villa, Twinkle, Dressed Up





	So Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to @lumonafox as I haven’t gotten around to writing that other Nat x Wanda fic from what feels like forever ago. Enjoy!

Wanda brushes the nonexistent wrinkles from her crimson gown.

“Stop worrying.” Steve smiles at her. “You look perfect.”

She kisses his cheek, willing his calm to her. She’s nervous like a live wire.

The villa is decked out in twinkling fairy lights. The great hall transformed into a slice of the milky way. Stars wink at Wanda as her pointed heels click on the marble.

“Breathe.” Her hands rest on the bronze door knobs. “Just breathe.”

Wanda pulls the French doors open. Her breath stolen away by the one waiting for her on the patio.

Black silk drips off Natasha’s curves and Wanda’s mouth goes dry.

Natasha hears Wanda’s gasp and her smile is pure sin.

She extends a hand to Wanda beckoning her closer.

Hating the time they’ve spent apart Wanda flies to her, red energy curling around her.

“Easy,” Natasha whispers, catching Wanda in her arms and drawing her close.

“Missed you.”

“Missed you more,” Natasha said, her eyes sparkling in the low light.

“You look at me as if you thought I wouldn’t come.”

Natasha opens her mouth mutely.

“I’ll always come home to you. I love you.”

“You?” Natasha blushes and it’s the best thing Wanda’s ever seen. “I love you too.”

“I know.” Wanda smiles, slotting her mouth over Natasha’s in a slow, needy kiss.


End file.
